1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a disc changer apparatus for selecting one of information recording discs (for example, compact discs) and reproducing information from the selected disc.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a typical disc changer apparatus, information recording discs such as compact discs are placed on trays respectively. The trays are arranged in a stack. One of the discs is selected in response to user's request. The selected disc is set on a turntable. Then, the selected disc is rotated while being accessed by an information reading head. Accordingly, the disc changer apparatus is operated in a playback mode, and information is reproduced from the selected disc.
In a disc changer apparatus with an overlap arrangement, a turntable can be moved into and out of regions between trays. The turntable is connected to one end of a swing plate. The other end of the swing plate is connected via a shaft to an elevator plate or a fixed plate. Thus, the swing plate is supported on a cantilever basis. The cantilever support tends to cause the turntable to be vibrated in response to an external force. The vibration of the turntable interferes with reproduction of information from a disc on the turntable.